


it takes two to find love

by miracle_notworker



Series: home is when you're here [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akira, Omega Verse, Past Mpreg, Post-Canon, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_notworker/pseuds/miracle_notworker
Summary: Akira learns that parenting and heart stealing are two very different things and relearns that good things don't always come when you need them to, but when you wait and work your ass off to make sure you don't lose them ever again.(Drabbles surrounding Akira's life as a soon-to-be parent and being an actual parent.)





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Friends after they discovered I made an omegaverse fic: Make a fic where Goro finds out that he has a daughter!  
> Me: *decides to make random drabbles about Akira*  
> Friends: Why?  
> Me: At least Goro is there... sometimes...

Ann stares inquisitively at Rie before staring back at Akira.

 

“Akira, is it okay if I could fix Rie’s-”

 

_ “No.” _

 

Ann pouted, placing her hands on her hips. “Why not? It’s literally a bird’s nest!”

 

“Yeah, but that’s the only thing she inherited from me.” Akira pointed out, protectively covering his sleeping seven-year-old’s mess of a hair. From Goro’s appearance to his habit of getting lost in thought while talking to his near horrible lack of taste in fashion which Akira is desperately trying to fix, Rie is practically a mini female Goro Akechi save for her messy hair so it’s safe to assume that Akira would rather fistfight a Mara than let any insane human being fix his daughter’s hair.

 

He remembered telling Goro the exact same thing, complaining woefully after he learned that Sojiro tried combing Rie’s hair.

 

The comb somehow got stuck and Akira nearly had a heart attack when Haru gleefully suggested to cut off Rie’s hair with her ax.

 

Goro ended up laughing, whether at him or at the poor unfortunate comb, Akira decided to kick his traitorous fiance out of their bed and whined to Morgana later that day.

 

He got scratches after that.

 

Ann sits down on the stool of Leblanc, hands still on her hips as she looks at Akira with determination.

 

“Can I at least-”

 

_**“No.”** _

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

And the two friends wage a war against each other, Rie snoring quietly on the cushioned sit where she was laying down.

 

When Goro finally arrived to Leblanc after returning from his internship under the SIU, he didn’t expect was to see Akira and Ann have a verbal battle about Rie’s need of having her hair fixed.

 

Goro wouldn’t admit out loud, but he likes his daughter’s hair the way it is.

 

Speaking of Rie, Goro was even more surprised when he found her perfectly asleep while the war waged on. 

 

Goro quirked his lips into a smile, thinking of those times when he would have a screaming match with his fellow interns over the phone inside the bedroom with Akira completely undisturbed by the noise as he remained asleep on their bed.

 

_ That frizzy hair isn’t the only thing she inherited from you, Akira. _


	2. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for those with emetophobia. There'll be some descriptions of morning sickness in this chapter so I'm leaving a warning beforehand for those unconfortable with it.

The lack of heats should had already been a red flag that something was horribly wrong.

 

“Joker?” Morgana crawls under the door of the bathroom stall where Akira is retching his entire lunch into the toilet bowl. Akira responses by letting out a dry guttural gasp before vomiting the remaining morsels out of his stomach.

 

Akira lays flat on the hard cold marble floor of the school’s restroom when he no longer has anything left gag out, coughing heavily while doing so. He wraps his arms around his stomach in an effort to relieve the pain inside it.

 

His stomach makes a gastric sound in return, signalling that this was far from over.

 

“Joker, I think you need to go home or at least go to the nurse. You seriously look unwell.” Morgana pleaded, rubbing his head against Akira’s sweaty forehead in hopes to comfort Akira from his suffering.

 

When his stomach has seemingly calmed down, Akira places his hand over Morgana’s head and lightly rubs the cat’s forehead in return.

 

“Mona, I’m fine. _Trust me._ ” Akira stresses out, wincing at how pathetic he sounds.

 

Morgana shakes his head, worry clear in his blue eyes. “No, you’re not! You’ve been acting like this ever since we came back from Tokyo. First you get tired easily, then you have a harder time thinking and you rub your back a lot when you look like you’re in pain, and now _this_. Akira, there’s something seriously wrong with you and don’t even think of blaming it all on what happened after the older Niijima’s Palace!”

 

Whenever Morgana notices that Akira has been feeling ill, Akira would always blame it on the drugs and whatever concoctions the police had put inside him. His body becoming extremely fatigued for an entire day after a short distanced jog, his mind suffering numerous headaches even when he knows he didn’t suffer a concussion, and his lower back experiencing sudden pangs of pain can all be lead up to what happened inside the interrogation room even though, just like what Morgana had said, it has been months since Akira had last seen the place.

 

Akira sits up, ignoring the pain inside his stomach as it screeches at him for moving.

 

“Morgana, I’m okay.” Akira asserted, knowing full well that he could just simply be suffering from a severe case of homesickness. Cafe Leblanc felt more like a real home to him than his own home with his parents acting awkward towards him to say the least. Other than that and maybe some problems in school that he could easily ignore, he was perfectly fine.

 

_ Denial. _

 

Morgana sighs, firmly looking at Akira. “I don’t believe you, but I’ll let this slide for now. But first, we need to fix you up because you look way worse than when we first found Fox, starving and all.” Morgana jumps on top of the toilet, pressing the handle to flush the bile away.

 

Akira takes a deep breath, flushing whatever thoughts plaguing him with it.

 

“Do you have any clue on why you’re like this, Joker?” Morgana asked, watching the water swirl inside the toilet bowl. “It can’t be what happened in the interrogation room, so, what is it?”

 

Akira looks up, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. 

 

“No clue, Mona. None at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening around or past the second week of April when Akira returned home. Akira's still deep in denial and by my rough estimation, he should be nearing his 20th week soon. Akira's baby bump is nearly non-existent and would show just a little bit later on.


	3. Origami

“Ah, Akira, welcome back.” Yusuke greeted, eyes still on the paper he was folding into half.

 

Akira places down the bag of groceries he bought for Yusuke and walks towards the table where his friend and his daughter were at. Akira is admittedly surprised to see the artist do origami, finding the latter’s sketchbook buried under a small pile of paper cranes.

 

Now that Akira thinks about it, when he video called Yusuke for updates about how Rie is doing under the artist’s care, he swore he saw a stack of paper moving in the background.

 

 _Huh_ , so that’s what Yusuke meant when he said that Rie was testing her strength against the obstacles populating his dorm. Rie was picking up all the scratch paper Yusuke had forgone to clean up and roped Yusuke into making paper cranes with her.

 

Akira now wondered what kind of nefarious tactics his daughter used to sway away the artist from painting.

 

“Hi papa.” Rie mumbled, her eyes narrowing down on the folded paper as she slowly pulls the head and tail out of the body.

 

Akira could feel his heart warm up when he saw Rie chortle in glee at her finished work. She was about to add the paper crane to its paper flock until she saw Akira move to where is sitting, grey eyes curiously looking at her work and hand being offered.

 

“May I?”

 

“Of course, papa.” Rie answered, dropping the paper crane on Akira’s hand. “Just be careful with it! It’s the 24th one Yusuke-san and I made today.”

 

Akira smiles at his daughter, tenderly touching the paper plane with his other hand. “Sweetie, I’ll treat it like how I treat my own cup of coffee, as if my life and my rest of the morning depends on it.”

 

Rie giggled. “You’re quite hopeless without coffee, papa.”

 

“Sweetie, I'm also hopeless without you.”

 

Akira raises the paper crane near his face, noticing etches of lead on it. He holds onto it as he silently watches the duo continue their work, making more paper cranes to inhabit on its new resting ground known as Yusuke's table.

 

_I wonder why they're making so many..._

 

“Not that I don’t mind a change of pace or widening my horizon in the different fields of art, but,” Yusuke bites his lower lip, finishing with his own paper cane. “Why do you want us to do this? Is it to, if I’m not mistaken, make a wish come true if we create a thousand of them? Just like the myth?”

 

“Yup.” Rie confesses, her eyes clouded with melancholy. "I really hope it's true, though."

 

The paper crane suddenly felt heavy on Akira's hand.

 

“Hmm, while I don't believe in such things, but I am curious if it is true. After all,” Yusuke gives Akira a knowing look, “I’ve seen and heard of far more absurd things than this. So who says that creating a beautiful flock of a thousand carefully handmade paper cranes won't allow its creator to be granted a wish? That'll be a wonderful exchange for someone who worked hard to make this... masterpiece."

 

Yusuke had a barely kept in horrified look on his face when he decided to look at the pile of paper cranes the first time. If Akira could name it, it would be the _'Just how many days did I go on without food to be so out my mind to allow such abomination inside my room?'_ face.

 

Yusuke shakes his head, grabbing another piece of paper. "In any case, if you don’t mind me asking, what is it you wish for Rie?”

 

Rie’s expression turns somber, her hands pausing for a moment.

 

Akira knew the answer before Rie voices it out.

 

“To meet my daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira feeds or buys Yusuke whenever Yusuke babysits Rie. Or whenever Yusuke comes over to visit or thy visit Yusuke, Akira makes sure Yusuke has something to eat like the literal mother hen he is.


	4. Bean

"Coffee Bean."

 

Akira perked his head up from behind the counter. Futaba held Rie up in the sky and was critically analyzing her.

 

Rie gave Futaba the most unimpressed stare capable for an eight-month-old.

 

" _I_ ," Futaba said, high and mighty on the stool she brought with her. "Grand Navigator and Master Hacker of the disbanded heart stealing Guild known as The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, hereby announce thee as Coffee Bean of the Sakura Clan, and to be under the grandfathership of the Lord of coffee and curry making himself, Coffee Dad."

 

Rie made light gurgles. Futaba cackled like a mad witch on the peak of her plan to rule over an unfortunate kingdom.

 

Akira is now worried for his daughter's sanity for the years to come.

 

"Futaba," the hacker turned her entire body to his direction, but still having a cheshire smile directed at the baby.

 

"Yeah, Coffee Bro?"

 

"Why are you calling Rie _Coffee Bean_?"

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Futaba lowered Rie to her face level, purple staring directly at red. "She's tiny, she has brown hair, and most importantly-"

 

Futaba faces him this time, voice becoming grave.

 

"She's the cause why none of us are getting sleep." Futaba sighs, glaring at the brunette.

 

Rie still held unto her unimpressed expression, utterly remorseless.

 

"... You're lucky that you're cute, _you little-_ "

 

"Futaba!"

 

" _-Coffee Bean_."

 

Futaba then grins at Akira.


	5. First

Akira could feel Takemi’s observant eyes stare directly at his stomach the moment he stepped inside her clinic. She doesn’t say anything, but Akira knew that she knows even when he has an oversized jacket covering the small bump from prying eyes. 

 

“I’m here to find work.” Akira explained, ignoring the kick directed at his rib. Takemi averted her eyes to meet his. Sweat prickled Akira’s skin, instinctively wrapping an arm around his stomach. 

 

_ Please don’t ask. Please don't call Sojiro, please don’t ask anything, please don’t call anyone- _

 

“Follow me.” Takemi instructed, gesturing him to follow her inside the room where she used to perform her clinical trials on him.

 

Akira hoped that it won’t be a part of the job right now.

 

Going inside the examination room, Akira was quickly sent to work. It was unsurprisingly quiet as Akira did every single thing Takemi asked him to do, from fixing up the papers Takemi left laying around on her table to placing a chair in a different location. Takemi only made him do quick and simple tasks, including telling him to sit down whenever he felt tired before giving him permission to stand up once he got his energy back.

 

Takemi was a benevolent boss, never asking questions and starting small talks about how her life is doing. She never pestered him about why he's suddenly back in Tokyo. When someone asked for Takemi’s assistance and needed a check-up, she would immediately send him to the bathroom before she lets anyone enter the room.

 

Akira, even during his Phantom Thieves days, had never felt so grateful for the doctor.

 

Minutes passed by after the patient left and Takemi hasn’t returned to the examination room. Akira thought of going out until he saw the door slam open.

 

“I had a lot of thinking and I decided I can’t ignore the elephant inside the room any longer.” Takemi said sharply, cutting off any word Akira was about to say as she re-enters the room. ”You’re pregnant, and from what I can observe, you haven’t been eating or been taking very good care of yourself. I may not be an OB-GYN doctor, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know the basics of performing a prenatal check-up. Now go lie down on the mattress while I get my stethoscope.”

 

“But-”

 

_ “Now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this on a different chapter. So yeah, Takemi is one of the very first among Akira's confidants to know that he's pregnant.


	6. Tutor

Akira shouldn’t be all that surprised when he saw Makoto enter his room carrying all the books that 3rd Years of Shujin Academy need to finish their school year. It was a rush, the last few weeks. He has to prepare himself for the upcoming load he'll have to face in the future to graduate and go to college.

 

At least his parents were decent enough to tell him that they will be transferring him back to Shujin to continue his high school education and are willing to pay for the last few months he has to stay in Shujin before kicking him out of the house for the second and _final_ time.

 

“You’ll be starting your second semester around early October after you have fully recovered from giving birth, but the newest principal is willing to extend the time you must return when you feel that you're ready.” Makoto informed him. She pulls out copies of Ryuji’s and Ann’s notes, giving him a brief summary of the past topics the blondes were taught during the first semester of their third year.

 

Akira listens to every single thing the female Omega said. Makoto assured him that she’ll make sure to provide him relevant and necessary information that will guide him for whatever lessons and tasks he’ll miss during his recovery period. She gives him opportunities to ask questions and answered them all with completely and concisely. She guaranteed that she will go as far to make an advanced notes for him in case she’s not around to tutor him and even swore to teach him on how to take care of a baby after she brought out a stack of baby books she has been apparently carrying with her.

 

To put it in summary, Makoto was hellbent on making sure Akira has both a stable high school life and parenting life.

 

_Even now you're still looking out and mothering us, Queen._

 

Before Akira knew it, the sun was already setting, signifying that it’s time for Makoto to return home.

 

“And if you have any concerns, you can always call or text me and I’ll try to answer as soon as I can.” Makoto promised, packing her things and readies herself to leave his room. She was about to step outside the room until she turned her head to face him. “And don’t worry, I’ll make absolutely sure that no one except a certain individuals will know of your circumstance. If anyone were to say something without your permission…” 

 

Her lips then quirked into a smile.

 

“I always have my brass knuckles ready for some action.”

**Author's Note:**

> My urge to write omegaverse fics has continued


End file.
